Heed No Nightly Noises
by Skylo
Summary: AlphxOlimar Olimar has a strange reaction to the air aboard the ship.


**Why has no one done this pairing before?**

**Fixing this now..**

* * *

"C-Captain Olimar, what are you–"

"You're cute. What's your name, again?"

"Alph, s-sir. But don't you think it's–"

"Alph, huh? Well, _Alph_, if you don't mind I'd like to try something with you. I hope that's alright."

"But I just came in here to–"

"There's plenty of time for questions later. But–"

He paused, completely forgetting what he was about to say.

"I, uh.."

"Are you feeling alright, Captain Olimar?" Alph asked for at least the tenth time since he'd entered Olimar's guest quarters. He was instructed to stay up and keep an eye on both Louie and Olimar, just in case they tried anything funny. Charlie did _not_trust the Hocotatians after what Louie pulled. It had been peaceful until then, when he found Olimar sitting bolt upright, staring at the clock which he couldn't read. He was acting strangely. Alph feared he was having a delusion because of the air they breathed. They weren't from the same planet, so it was possible this was a reaction.

Olimar stuck his finger in the air in an 'a-ha!' motion.

"Yes, that's right. I believe you were talking about my ears?"

Alph shook his head.

"Oh, dear.."

Olimar inched closer to him–Alph made no attempt to move away, partially because he sat on the very edge of the bed. Olimar laid his head in Alph's lap.

"Go on, you can touch them if you like," he said. "Just be careful not to touch me anywhere else~"

Alph hesitantly reached down and took Olimar's ear between his index finger and thumb. He decided to humor him and started to rub it. Olimar's cheeks heated up.

"..I tricked you," he said after a moment, breathing hitched.

"How, sir?"

"T-that's my..turn-on spot."

Alph froze. At first he worried if he should just continue, if it would be rude not to–or if continuing would make it awkward. He pulled his hand away slowly. Olimar sat up and stared directly into his eyes.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm an alien and a male, right?"

"I-I don't quite understand what you're–mmph!"

Olimar grabbed him by the shoulders and forced their lips together. Alph stiffened immediately, eyes going wide. When Olimar finally released him, he reeled back and wiped his mouth.

"W-what are you trying to pull?!"

Olimar stood and walked to stand in front of him, leaning forward to get in his face.

"I like you."

Alph blushed.

"I...t-that's.."

Olimar kissed him again, this time pushing him over onto the bed. Alph went rigid. He wasn't sure what to do, and he didn't know how to tell him to stop. Nobody had ever kissed him before...

Olimar was trying to shove his tongue down his throat, kissing him so urgently you'd think it was his last. Alph felt his heart beat louder, and he started to get dizzy. The next time they parted for air, Alph's face was pink.

"W-wait, what are you g-gonna do?"

Olimar rolled his eyes.

"Are you really so dense? What do you think?"

Alph's expression changed significantly.

"Oh, b-but I never.."

"I said I liked you. What, are you some sort of prude? Do your people not do this sort of thing?"

"W-well we do but...not with other guys..and especially not with aliens..."

Olimar laughed hysterically, and Alph thought he'd busted a blood vessel. Taking charge for the first time that night, he covered Olimar's mouth with his hand.

"Shh! You'll wake Charlie!"

"Ooh, so this is a secret affair~?"

"There isn't going to be any 'affair'! You need to see a doctor or something."

"We're playing doctor?"

"I–What?"

Olimar grinned triumphantly.

"You've never played it? All you have to do is tell me when I make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm already uncomfortable, Captain Olimar!"

"Good, then you'll catch on quickly!"

Olimar's hand was on the inside of his thigh, just above his knee, and he boldly inched it upwards a little, sending goosebumps up the other's spine. He went completely rigid and his face turned red. He just remembered that he was wearing the thin pajama pants and a half-unbuttoned shirt he usually wore to bed, and Olimar was dressed similarly. He squirmed as Olimar looked up at him, gauging his reaction.

"I-I don't like this.." Alph mumbled.

Olimar moved his hand higher.

"Am I making you nervous?"

"I already told you–"

His voice caught as Olimar slid his hand further, pressing down slightly so that it bunched up his pajamas. His hair stood on end and he wanted to shriek and push him away but he was frozen in place. Olimar's expression was positively devilish as he saw all of this happening, and he noticed a conspicuous lump form in between the other's legs. Completely forgoing his game of doctor, he reached forward and simply rested his hand on Alph's clothed erection, eliciting a squeak.

"D-don't touch me there.."

He moved to push his hand away, but Olimar was too quick for him. He ground the heel of his hand into the lump, and Alph's hands instead flew up to cover his mouth. His cheeks turned bright, cherry red as he fought to keep from bucking up against the hand that felt oh-so-good. He knew what this was but he'd never been touched like that before. In fact, nobody had really found him attractive, either. So all of this was entirely new to him, and he was flustered and unsure if he should just allow it to continue. From what he heard, these type of things were harmless, and it was far too tempting to let him have his way.

Olimar seemed to sense the change in judgement, and decided he'd help it along a bit. He leaned forward, gripping Alph's thighs, and began sucking and licking his cock through the fabric. This time, Alph was too late to cover his mouth, and a loud, keening moan escaped from his lips. Even with the bit of clothing in the way, Olimar was able to quickly make him fully erect. Alph panted hard when Olimar finally pulled away. He licked his lips not-too-innocently and pushed his body upwards to latch his mouth onto Alph's neck. Alph leaned his head to give the other male more room as he nipped and suckled at the soft flesh. He moaned softly, quickly letting himself get swept away by all the new, fantastic feelings his touches were bringing. As he continued making marks on his neck, Olimar moved his hands from the Koppaites' shoulders to his chest, and then slid them down his sides to his butt cheeks. Alph barely registered this as Olimar bit particularly hard on a sensitive spot just below his ear, sending jolts through him of both pain and pleasure. He wanted to protest to the bites, but every time he did it, it left him too breathless to form words. Adrenaline rushed through him at every little mark left on his skin and sent his heart pumping twice as fast. He could only make small noises and hitched breaths as the other worked his way down his neck and over his chest. He closed his mouth on a nipple and bit lightly, simultaneously giving his ass a firm squeeze, and was rewarded with a gasp and a whine. Alph looked down at the hickeys littering his body only briefly before he met the Captain's eyes. He was caught off-guard by the fiery arousal darkening his gaze, like a predator toying with its prey. The look sent a shiver through him, but he didn't speak, afraid he'd ruin the moment with how scared he was feeling. Olimar smiled, but what was odd was that it wasn't a sexy, mischievous smile. It was warm and genuine, as if they were holding hands at the beach instead of kissing and petting in the guest quarters. It reminded him for a brief minute that Olimar was still delusional and unpredictable, and at any moment he could pull away and go off on some wild tangent, leaving Alph to himself. He sincerely hoped Olimar wouldn't get distracted so easily–if he stopped now, he didn't know if he could bear it.

He felt a finger hook around his waistband and begin sliding his pajama pants down his hips. He covered his face with his hands.

_Don't freak out, don't freak out.._

He could already feel his heart rate quickening at alarming speed. His stomach filled with butterflies as the pants were dropped to the floor, further exposing the tent in his underwear. Olimar didn't seem shy at all about fondling him, setting things in motion once again. Alph was trembling and gripping Olimar's shoulders as tight as he could.

"C-captain..are you sure..this is..okay?"

"Is it okay?!"

Olimar laughed hysterically once more, scaring the daylights out of Alph and making him jump high in the air.

"Shhh! Ah–"

Olimar licked at the little wet spot that started to form in his underwear.

He was..leaking?

Alph blushed furiously. Well at least the Hocotatian couldn't be loud when his mouth was busy.

_Okay, that's just dirty._

He rested his hand on top of Olimar's head as the other male sucked and teased his erection. He couldn't help but push up into Olimar's mouth–it felt so hot and moist and it was exactly the contact his member was aching for. Olimar seemed not to mind, actually encouraging him at times by grabbing his hips. After a short while of doing this, Alph couldn't stand it any longer, and grabbed Olimar's head, forcing him to stay down.

"I-I'm sorry..I c-can't...hah.."

He could've sworn he saw Olimar smirk as he bit lightly at his underwear and began pulling it down with his teeth. Alph could only watch as this last piece of clothing slid off of his body, frozen in fear and anticipation. Olimar paused to stare, making Alph blush darker, then looked up into his eyes and pressed his lips against the tip. Alph was suddenly reminded of just how badly he wanted the contact. Without thinking, he forced his hips upward, plunging his cock into Olimar's mouth. Olimar jumped in surprise, but didn't move away. Alph panted. An eternity seemed to tick by before he finally got the message and began sucking obediently. Alph laid back on the sheets and placed his hands on Olimar's head again, struggling to keep himself still lest he thrust upwards and make the other choke. His breathing came in short pants as he felt himself nearing that peak he'd heard so much about, thanks to Olimar's talented mouth. He barely had time for warning before he arched his back and spilled his seed in Olimar's mouth with a final groan. Olimar pulled back. Not finding anywhere to spit it–and not exactly being in enough of a logical mindset to simply swallow it–he opened his mouth slightly and just let the white substance fall out of his mouth and all over his nightshirt. Alph sat up and saw this.

"S-sorry, I-I've never done this before, I–"

He stopped. Throughout all of this, he'd never considered Olimar's needs. Was that rude? Spent as he was, he would never be impolite to someone.

"C-captain, do you..."

He blushed.

"Would you like me to do you next?"

Olimar looked at him, as if noticing his presence for the first time, and giggled.

"What? Why would I want you to do that?"

Alph turned red. He couldn't believe he was actually insisting upon something like this.

"Well, I just thought.."

He looked down, expecting to see Olimar with a full blown hard-on, and saw...nothing. What? That couldn't be right!

He looked back at his face, now more confused than ever, and was reminded once again that Olimar was having a reaction to the air. It was very possible he did all of that out of no sexual desire of his own, but because he thought it would be "fun".

He must've stared too long, because Olimar spoke again.

"I'm not gay, Alph. I don't want your _man lips_anywhere near my penis."

Alph went rigid, almost choked, and then bust out laughing. Nothing was making any sense!

Olimar tilted his head.

"Does your ship have a blowhole? I've always wanted to be spouted out a blowhole."

Alph fixed his clothes, still giggling, and seized Olimar by the wrist.

"Come on, Captain. I can't afford to let you breathe this air any longer."

As they passed by, Louie poked his head around the doorframe and grinned.

"Oh, this will be fun indeed~"

-Fin


End file.
